


I was watching S01E06 and that bathroom scene had too much potential

by jaquealb



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaquealb/pseuds/jaquealb
Summary: I've just written this on my phone, just now so... I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. Hope whoever does end up reading this, likes it.Also, hit me up on Twitter if you want: @jaquealb.





	I was watching S01E06 and that bathroom scene had too much potential

"YOU ARE IN DANGER, YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER. THIS NEEDS SORTING..."  
Janet steps forward, trying to reach out to Rachel who steps back out of fear of that physical contact.  
She already can't think straight with everything that's going on between her and Janet; their falling out about her relationship with Nick and now the worry she can see so clearly on her partner's eyes... She's trying her best not to read too much into Janet's reaction about all of this but it's quite hard for her when there's no more space to step back into and Janet continues to walk towards her until she's so close she could be pinning Rachel against the damn sink.  


"Look, Rach... I know you're scared about losing your job but can you, please, try to focus on the fact that you might lose your life over this?!" Janet can feel her heart beating so strongly it might break her ribcage. She's always taken aback by how strong of a reaction Rachel can cause on her and the proximity that she didn't even notice she was putting between them wasn't helping matters at all. Still, she took one last step foward, her hand reaching behind Rachel to rest on the sink.  


Their bodies were now so close she could feel every muscle twich in Rachel's body, her breasts press against her own with every breath the woman in front of her took...  


Rachel didn't know what was happening or what to do since this, Janet's body against her own, was everything she could think about ever since they met but she never thought it was going to happen and certainly not so unexpectedly, while she's having a crisis about one of the man she tries so hard to replace Janet with.  


"What are you doing, Janet?! You're not about to kiss me better, are you?" Always the brat between the two, Rachel didn't even think before opening her mouth to question Janet's actions and though her voice was only a whisper of her usual out spoken self, it was audible enough since they were so close.  


Janet couldn't and wouldn't step down now. She came this far, this close and now, with Rachel's breath hitting the side of her face with each word she uttered, she could barely make sense of what was happening besides the fact that the woman who was now pressed against her made every inch of her body burn with so much desire that it was hard for her to even process in her brain so, without another thought, Janet made up her mind and gazed into those brown eyes that have hunted her dreams for years now.  


"Yes, Rachel. That's exactly my plan, why?! Do you have any objections?"  


Rachel shaked her head. She didn't trust her voice to came out properly but Janet wasn't satisfied with that.  


"I want to hear it, Rachel. Be the brave, bold girl who got us into this situation in the first place and tell me..." Janet's hand, which was resting on the sink, sunk down to the side of Rachel's left thigh and she lifted it slightly, suggesting that Rachel should sit on the sink and that's what the woman did. Janet then placed herself between Rachel's legs without losing the proximity she had created for even a second and continued... "Do you want me to kiss you until you feel better?" Janet's hands were placed carefully by each side of Rachel's thighs while the brunette's were still holding onto the sink. It was as if she needed the grip to help her focus since the whole thing seemed like a dream she has had a million times before.  


Janet Scott was between her legs, asking for permission to kiss her while looking at her like she was the last person on earth. She never knew a person could convey so much care and desire by only looking at someone but here was this blue eyed woman, doing exactly that and making Rachel question every bit of sanity she could possibly have.  


Rachel took one last, shaky breath and held Janet's gaze, trying to convey every bit of devotion she had for the woman like she saw it been done for her and, still not being able to speak properly, answered the question she had asked. "Yes, Janet, I do."  


Janet half smiled, half bit her lower lip and finally, they kissed.  


It wasn't messy at all, nor rushed in any sense. Janet controlled and guided the kiss with every bit of experience she had.  
It was calm and fully played out. With lip bites and tongue wars. Janet even licked Rachel's top lip with the tip of her tongue between kisses, before going in again. Her right hand was at Rachel's jawline, guiding her there as well and, if the sounds Rachel was making were of any indication, she was enjoying every bit of it.


End file.
